The Last Horcrux
by Hermione7Weasley
Summary: Lexie Riddle's existence determines if her father will return and the third wizarding war will begin, this young witch has a utterly desperate and tear filled past. Her orphaned brother, Scorpius Malfoy is apparently not dead as she starts to learn how to love but sadly her suggestive and playful behaviour along with her already powerful potential makes many want her dead.
1. Unwanted by The Leaders

Authors note:

**PLEASE READ- Lexie Riddle is Bellatrix's daughter and she is the last horcrux not destroyed by Voldermort and the Black family and Yaxley have not yet found a way to bring him back using Lexie, Draco and Astoria have died and Scorpius grew up with Lexie and they looked after each other since birth. But Lexie thought Scorpius had died but actually he was saved by Ron and Harry and grew up with Bill and Fleur Weasley and is a part of their family. (In my story Scorpius replaces Louis so sorry...) Scorpius has only ever told Rose about his never ending search for Lexie as they have such a close *wink wink* relationSHIP. And also you'll later learn Lexie can apparate and transfigure but Bellatrix has performed a spell on every place they have stayed in so no one can apparate (but the ministry find a way) and she can transfigure the bottom part of her body into a fish so she could only escape if they hid in the middle of an ocean or something... **

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter, bla, bla blaaaaa...

* * *

I sat in a confining cage getting gawked at by members of the ministry in the courroom.

I rubbed my dry blood from my wrists against my tight handcuffs while the minister of magic read my name and the 'crimes' I had committed. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to die I was the last horecrux Voldermort ever created, I just wanted to die! I would never show my pain, not to anyone, all anyone saw was my unreadable straight face and the odd dry remark that came out my redden rouged lips.  
"Lexus Bellatrix Riddle has the forbidden dark mark on her arm which she has put in no effort to remove-" the minister read courtly looking up at me with disapproval on his face. "Which shows her loyalty to the idea of dark magic,"  
"I don't have a wand, you idiot. Your not providing a brilliant case are you minister?" I sneered, yelling as I was thrown backwards hitting my head on the steel bars as a guard cast a shocking spell on me making my body sting.  
I stood up slowly smelling blood, properly on my head as the famous genius, Hermione Weasley stood up in the court full of anger. "Minister, she is just a child!" She shouted being sat down and quietened by some ministry officials.  
I glanced at her folding my arms as she looked pitting at me.  
"Minister, please she's bleeding!" Her tall, stock red head husband shouted that was apparently my 'lawyer' stood with his companion, the boy who lived.  
The minister carried on reading from the scroll "Assisting Miss Bellatrix Black," I snorted loudly, she held me captive my whole life I was hardly 'assisting' her! "Being a danger to the world, as we know it. And being a loyal follower of the defeated Voldermort," he continued.  
The minister raised an eyebrow looking at me. "Do you proceed guilty or not guilty?"  
I shrugged my shoulders leaning back against the cage as everyone laid eyes on me.  
"I would like an apple," I said casually, loving the sweet crunchy fruit.  
"Please, miss answer the question." The minister said tiredly.  
I smirked putting my head between the bars of the cage. "Or what?"  
A smarty dressed woman stood up. "We will have to take action, Miss Riddle."  
I shook my head, they really are stupid, they would never understand what I've been through.  
I looked up staring the woman in the eye. "I don't care," I mentally slapped myself as I heard the brittle quality in my voice, I just sounded so weak!

I feel to my knees as I stared up through tears at the wizard who had his wand outstretched pointing at me, unbelievable pain surged through my shaking body as I pressed my lips together to hide my whimpers and cries. I listened patiently to the shouts of the 'golden trio' who defeated my father, why were they trying to save me? I wasn't worth it, I never would be!  
"Answer the question!" The man with his wand outstretched shouted firmly.  
The murderous pain stopped, I knew that bubbling indescribable pain anywhere; the crucio curse. My mother had used it a few times on me when I tried to escape, I was no stranger to that horrible feeling.  
I stayed where I was, in a odd position due to me being trapped in a small confining cage.

The burning rage in the woman's eyes locked on me as my body flopped to the floor, the cage disappearing.

I squinted my eyes trying to hide the tears as Mrs. Weasley hugged me tightly protecting me.  
Wasn't this the same Hermione Weasley who my mother performed the same curse on?  
She suddenly stood up shooting powerful spells again and again at the man who cursed me just a moment ago.  
"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE MENTAL, PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL PAIN!" She shouted as I watched the most famous man in existence, Harry Potter lift me up in his strong arms.  
I buried my head in the strangers robes hiding the tears, I would never let anyone see my pain, no one.

I swallowed looking down as I was left in a room with Hermione Weasley who sat opposite me looking heart broken.  
I stared at her hard. "What?" I snapped.  
I inched my nose hoping no one would know I had just cried.  
"That's happened before to you..." She said softly. "Hasn't it?" Her eyes were sad and caring.  
I looked away shifting in my chair. "It's just a spell," I said through gritted teeth.  
I narrowed my eyes at her, inwardly shocked as she took my hands into hers.  
"Your so strong," she whispered.  
I pulled my hand away not wanting to break the walls I had spent so much time on putting up to not get hurt. "No, your just weak." I said cooly.  
The woman smiled softly at me wrapping her arms around me, hugging 't been hugged since Scorpio left nearly five years ago. I felt guilty as I melted into it expecting to get a slap or punishment in a moment or two.  
She pulled away after a few minutes of warmth and comfort and raised her hands to my face as I couldn't help but flinching and shutting my eyes.  
I opened one eye as she stared at me shocked.  
"I wasn't going to hurt you," she said softly, her hands on my cheeks as I looked down at the floor and I stood to my feet immediately hearing the door open. My chains rattled as I glared at the two men.  
Harry Potter looked confused to my action as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"Why do you wear glasses, can't you just fix your eyesight with magic?" I asked, sending daggers with my eyes to Ronald Weasley feeling jealous that he got to have those hugs any time he wanted.  
I turned watching the boy who lived chuckle at my comment. "I never though of that," he smiled warmly at me.  
I immediately felt stupid for asking an older something so inopropaite.  
I held up my arms for protection, cowering as he took a step towards me.

I felt a pair of light arms on my shoulders and I peaked my eyes open.  
The woman smiled down at me kindly. "Harry, Ron and I would never hurt you. Never," she said putting a strand of my curly soft raven hair behind my ear. Her hair was almost as unruled as mine, but mine had the edge with its craziness and volume. I didn't mind, it made me look even more attractive.  
I forced my self to scuttle away from her touch as I pressed my back against the wall, watching as all three of them gave each other side glances.  
"We have good news," Mr Potter smiled. "After a short assessment, you can finally go to Hogwarts and have an education!"  
I said nothing as the possibilities ran through my mind.  
"Only me and Harry will look after you," Mr Weasley said looking like I should be pleased with this news.  
"I need to die," I said looking away. "They'll find me and _he _will come back,"  
"Please don't say that Lexus," Mrs Weasley pleaded desperately.  
I stared hard at the floor "Im not going to let hundreds die again," my voice was smooth and sharp. "I am not worth it,"  
"We won't let a soul harm you," I heard Mr Weasley say firmly.  
They acted like they cared, like they truly cared about me even though I only just met them all today.  
I watched as a middle aged woman, pretty and red haired walked through the door with a cheery smile.  
"Gin," Mr Potter said turning round.  
The woman who I knew due to my mother telling me all the names of people I should kill incase I ever came in contact with.  
The smiling quidditch manager put out a hand with chunks of milky chocolate.  
I stared at her my hands behind my back not moving.  
I blinked as she rolled her eyes playfully. "It's not poisoned,"  
I stared at her with only boredom written across my face, was this really the amazing fighting quidditch star who I was told to watch out for.  
"She only eats apples," I heard Mr Potter say jokingly as her cheery smile faded and she shuffled awkwardly away to her family.

I let out a sigh at the long silence. "Any more offers for UNPOISONED food?" I asked coldly.  
"If it's unpoisoned food you want, don't ask Ginny to cook." Mr Weasley grinned as his sister shot him a glare.  
Was this what families were like?  
I felt the small smirk on my face as I watched as Mrs Weasley shout "Ronald," in a telling off manner as he faked a look of innocence putting his hands up in defeat.  
I let a laugh free, I never laughed. I never did anything actually.  
I closed my eyes laughing harder letting the unfamiliar noise ring in my ears. I slid down so I was crouched on the floor and laughed madly not knowing why. I clutched my chest as my throat ached a little, I felt happiness. Laughter. I liked laughter, more than hugs. I sat up giggling as I watched Mrs Weasley crack up uncontrollably too as she was on her hands and knees on the floor smacking it with her right hand as she laughed loudly. I felt my eyes water as I continued laughing happily feeling content, my mother was gone. She was gone!  
It was like a switch was flicked and I stood up swiftly frowning at my sudden outburst.  
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Mrs Weasley commented as Mr Weasley started clutching his chest and guffawing with a huge cheeky grin on his face.  
I cleared my throat, it feeling dry as I had never felt so happy before. I didn't miss the feeling of an annoying noise escaping my throat for a long period of time but I missed the feeling of utter joy...

* * *

Sorry if its short, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Trickery

Authors note: 

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter...

And if your confused, Lexie is being made to be 'inprisoned' by the ministry as they want her dead and they're trying to find a legal reason to kill her so they're always watching her and thats why Ron and Harry are guarding her. Also if you're wondering why Lexie doesn't just apparate, its because she secretly likes the Potter's and Weasley's looking after her because she has been alone for so many years without Scorpius.

* * *

I sat in the bedroom made for me in the ministry as Mrs Potter and Mr Weasley sat playing exploding snap.

She threw the cards down on the carpet pouting as Mr Weasley threw his arms up in victory.  
His smiling face turned to me and I quickly rolled over in bed faking sleep. I strangely felt comfortable and at home with these people but I would never show it as I had only met them a few days ago. The ministry was watching me for the next week or so and making me do some stupid tests, I had spent the last night with my two 'bodyguards,' Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.  
I lifted the sheets seeing Mr Potter at the door as he smiled at me and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
"Tea time," he announced as Mr Weasley clumsily stood up and pushed past his friend and sister in the doorway. I followed them in my matching white pyjamas as Harry Potter walked besides me.

"We're not really going for supper," he muttered with a hand over his mouth. "They're going to-" he didn't finish his sentence as I saw Yaxley standing before us with a crazed look in his eye and his pale blonde hair messed up as his leathered old face looked terrible.  
I closed my eyes expecting to get hit with some terrible curse but he disarmed Mr Potter and put him in some sort of curse that prevented him from moving. This didn't seem like Yaxley at all, didn't the ministry capture him along with Regulus Black and my mother? I had hidden with Yaxley for many years and I knew that his first move was always an illegal curse, why didn't he just murder the famous Harry Potter? Something didn't seem right.  
We just stared at each other as no one spoke, I wasn't afraid of the sociopathic wizard, the most he had done is tried to have sex with me but he had always failed because he was always so drunk.  
His face looked softer than usual. Did they put a calming charm on him or something? I knew better than to run down the wide empty corridor that smelled of fresh white paint. I didn't even own a wand, he was way too powerful. I stood there noticing that my pyjamas matched the walls.  
"Escape with me, the ministry's fallen." His voice was caring and soft and I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. What? Yaxley always slurred and had a well known dislike for me, I was the girl that depended on Voldermort's existence that's the only reason he let me live. This was not him. Surely the ministry would have sent him to Azkaban or killed him on the spot. I stood there cooly showing nothing but a blank and bored stare on my face as my body shut down as all the energy in my brain was formulating a plan.

Flashback:  
_I pressed my hands against the wall as I struggled to breathe as my mother tightened my red and black corset suffocating me slightly. _  
_She cackled as I dropped to my knees struggling to loosen the tight laces as my chest felt too tight. _  
_I panted catching my breath as I pulled the tight bow free._  
_I stood to my feet slowly feeling light headed from the sudden loss of oxygen. _  
_I felt her smack my cheek hard as I felt the right side of my face burn as I watched my cheek redden in the mirror. _  
_"Naughty girl!" She chided showing her rotten teeth as wrinkles around her dark red lips appeared. _  
_I looked away as she retied the corset pulling the strings tight as my body flinched every time the dress became tighter. _  
_I stared at the cashmere carpet as she straightened my hair giving_ _me a full side fringe and putting two strands of hair in a green bow at the back of my head. _  
_She stepped back admiring her work as she lifted her hand, smacking me across the other cheek at full force sending me to the floor as I gasped holding my face in one hand. _  
_She walked away laughing. _  
_"You forget how much power I hold over this little engagement!" I shouted as she turned around pouting shooting me with a new curse that I didn't recognise that made my body spasm in pain. _  
_"Daddy in law taught me that one," she said teasingly and slowly and cackled leaving me in the large room alone. _  
_I span round looking at the full view mirror. "Crazy bitch," I muttered staring at my unique silvery grey eyes and my long black hair that reached my hips when it wasn't tied up, my red full rouged lips were hidden as I bit my bottom lip, the red hand marks on both my tinted cheeks stood out against my pale silky ivory unmarked skin as the black lines under my eyes were as ever visible. _  
_I span round watching the door open as my mother stood there leaning against the door frame tauntingly. _  
_I walked past her as she still held the door open as I groaned as she pulled a bunch of my hair and my head followed close to her lips. "Try anything you stupid little tart and you'll regret it." She whispered threatening me as I felt her chilling breath on my neck. _  
_I gave her a hard glare as she pushed me onto the floor again as I pulled my self up following her as she threw her head back laughing madly. _  
_I walked behind her slouching knowing her hate for it as we entered the drawing room of the large empty mansion. _  
_A tall muscular young man around the age of eighteen was dressed in red and a brown fur thing thrown over his shoulder, his skin was tanned and his blackened eyes winded as I entered. His short cut brown hair showed his square handsome face as I eyed a man with dark wavy hair that reached his shoulders. _  
_"Ahh-" the older man said dressed in animal furs as he rubbed his beard. "Speak of de' devil," he said as I listened to his accent trying to figure out where he was from. I watched as he held out his arms in an embrace and kissed my mothers cheek. I saw a flash of his gold tooth and glared_ _at my 'husband' to be, hoping he'd soon realise what a terrible wife I would be.  
The man nodded his head in approval while I stared at him bored. "What a prettie' gurl, my my you do not lie dou' you Miss Black?" I looked away from him realising he must be from Russia.  
I ignored the hand he held out for me to shake, I never shook hands, I didn't know why, I just didn't.  
I felt myself be knocked to the floor from one of my mothers hard blows as I laid there for a moment remaining calm.  
"Stupid stupid girl," she hissed outstretching her wand as my body shook a few times as I knew she did a shocking spell on me while shouting how stupid I was.  
I lifted my head up only seeing through my strands of black hair as I lifted myself easily up. _

_I looked up not moving my hair from my face as I watched Yaxley stumble towards us as the dark liquid in his glass sloshed around spilling the drink over himself and the carpet without him noticing. _

_He grabbed my waist for balance as he roughly pulled the strands of hair showing the blank and annoyed expression on my face. "Your gonna have a hell of a night with this one-" he slurred draining the liquid and shoving the glass to my chest. "Refill," he said interrupting himself as he continued speaking slowly "Very experienced, knows just where to touch." He laughed heartily as I took a step to the left as he fell flat on his face. I smirked as I got slapped across the head again and the cruel smile at his fall left my face. _

End of flashback.

This wasn't Yaxley, I saw the calm look in Mr. Potters' eyes as he didn't even attempt to wriggle free from the body binding curse. Why didn't Yaxley just kill him, he hated Mr Potter and had sworn revenge? Something was strange...  
Was this a test of some sort?  
I might as well play along.  
"No thanks," I replied casually leaning against the wall as I saw the small smile on Mr Potter's face.  
He ran towards me. "But you can save the dark lord!" His voice was so different.  
Could they be using a polyjuice potion to impersonate him and prove I was evil so they could legally kill me?  
"Nah," I said walking over to Mr Potter as his eyes were soft.  
"Bu-but the min-ministry!" He stuttered in a desperate attempt, Yaxley did not stutter!  
I shrugged poking Mr Potter's stomach with my finger, "It won't be permeant, they properly made a really _stupid_ mistake due to them all being _stupid_ ," I said hoping the minister was watching. "Who do you think will be the next minister?" I asked Mr Potter sighing and turning around. "Better get going," I said waving my hand in gesture so he would leave.  
He stood there dumbfounded as he then ran down the corridor and the crystal white walls melted showing many wizards and witches I recognised from yesterday at my case.

Mr Potter broke free of the spell as everyone stood observing me.  
"You guys came back quick, thought the ministry had fallen." I said mocking them and pretending to be impressed as I looked at them unamused and walked down the corridor with melted walls.  
I looked up as a strong hand was on my shoulder, Mr Potter smiled down at me. "I'm sorry they went behind your back," he said leading me towards a room with a large table where Mr Weasley greedily stuffed food down his throat. "Only I knew about this, I had to play along; sorry."  
Mrs Weasley stood up smiling at me as she gave a sharp glare to her husband as he stopped and turned to me nodding.  
"Hellwo,'" Mr Weasley said with a mouth full of food.  
His sister groaned "Ron," she said disgusted hitting her brother hard on the arm.  
"Sit down," Mrs Weasley gestured as I sat in between her and Mr Potter.  
Mrs Weasley's eyes were filled with care as she put a light hand on my wrist as I drank some pumpkin juice from a goblet. "Fabrian Mortle's case will be held today, would you like to be a witness or tell us what happened so we can file a report about his possible innocence?" She said gently.

Fabrian Mortle was the man I would of been 'marrying.'

I shrugged as everyone looked at me as Mrs Weasley had a quill and parchment ready to write down everything I said. "Ugh, he's alright." I said only ever meeting him once. "Strong," I commented not knowing anything about him. "He's properly attracted to me," I muttered trying to rack my brain about what other facts I knew about him. "No not properly," I said with confidence flicking my hair back. "Definitely,"  
"He said your his fiancée," Mr Potter said. "I know it's rude but-" he paused saying nothing else.  
I peeled an orange while talking "Im not marrying him," I said sternly.

"We never said you were going to," Mrs Weasley said burrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where you going to be..." Mr Weasley paused. "Forced to marry him?" He asked glancing around at his family.

I peeled a banana not answering the question and mixing the fruits in the bowl.

"His family are known for the use of dark magic, his family could have the power to bring Voldermort back. " Mr Potter said as a few moments of silence drowned the room. He looked at me kindly "Was your marriage to him going to bring both families together?"  
I nodded grabbing a sharp knife and peeling a bright red apple not really listening to them.  
So they figured it out. Ten points to the ministry.  
Mrs Weasley gasped, a hand over her mouth. "You were going to be forced to marry a total stranger?" She asked sounding hurt and shocked, why did she care?  
I said nothing leaning over and plucking the stalks of cherries.  
"Oh Harry," I heard one of the woman say softly as I looked down focusing on my food not wanting to see the pity and sadness on their faces.  
"Your fifteen, right?" I heard Mr Weasley ask as I nodded my head and listened to the disappointed, pitting sighs.

* * *

Authors note

If you find the whole Mr and Mrs Potter/ Weasley thing confusing its because of the whole formal Black background so yeah...

Please rate and review and all comments and messages are welcome!

Thanks for reading, sorry for amy spelling mistakes.


End file.
